


Im Yer Dad

by Ssbrokeass



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssbrokeass/pseuds/Ssbrokeass
Summary: This is based off the song "Im yer dad" by GRLwood and from a cosplay i saw on tiktok, its really short but i hope you enjoy
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Im Yer Dad

Finally, finally! The truth serum was done, now all he needed to do was test it. He couldn't let stone try it cause what if it went wrong? He cant lose stone, and Stone would be damned if he let Robotnik die on his watch, so it was decided he'd take it and he gulped it down in one go  
"Anything sir?"Stone asked

"Call me daddy'He mumbled 

"What?"

"Suck my dick in my fast car"

"Excuses me?!" 

"Fuck me fast in my fast car"He immediately covered his mouth, shit! did he just say that like it was nothing? Fuck! Shit! "Well sir that that's what you want all you had to do is ask"Stone replied with a smirk. And well you can guess what happens next

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna try and write smut but everytime i try it ends up bad or some shit, ill try eventually though


End file.
